the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Scar
's absolutely right! It's far ''too dangerous, only the bravest lions go there."]] "Long live the king!" Scar is the main antagonist of the 1994 film The Lion King. He is the brother of Mufasa and is the uncle of Simba. Appearance In general, Scar is elegant and poised, but also unkempt and wild looking. He also speaks with an English accent. He is perhaps the most evidently feline lion in the film, lithe and melanistic in appearance with a sleek, black mane, brownish-orange fur and distinctive, almond-shaped green eyes. He has large, tan paws with long, curving black claws that unlike those of other lions in the film are always bared and never retracted, perhaps alluding to his vicious nature. Scar also sports a white goatee beard, characteristic of villains, particularly the evil twin archetype which is fitting given his relationship with Mufasa. Finally, Scar has a small, thin, red gash over his left eye, thus earning him his namesake (which happened during his younger days). A similar gash is also used for the blue fox Scarface in Bounder and the Time Lord which does not actually affect his vision. In the case of the fox however, his scar is a lot larger and realistic as if he was attacked by another fox (not Fox) or something else. In his original appearance, Scar is very slender and is a normal lion but in his return in the Anthro Saga he is a lot more muscular and his traits are also a lot more masculine. In this case, he wears military fatigue which, in his army days, is standard British Army uniform for use in a forest while when he leaves the army he continues to wears officer style clothing: Dark green trousers, a white shirt, a light green tie and a dark green jacket. In his return in War of the Wild, Scar wears grey trousers, a white shirt, a grey blazer and a blue tie. Literature War of the Wild: Scar appears as a minor antagonist in the story War of the Wild where he is the aide of Shere Khan whilst the pair are normally depicted as enemies. In this story, he is equally sophisticated but is also pretty dramatic, and while he was originally thought to be the mate of Zira this relationship is gone. He first appears watching a news report on the same portals seen by Ranger and Charmer explaining that the device and its creator were lost in a vortex; but the arrival of Zira proves he speaks too soon. At first, an unimpressed Shere Khan calls in his guards to arrest her but she gains his interest by pulling out the generator and the guards are called off. But Scar is unimpressed as to why she needs him and Shere Khan and is even more unimpressed after Zira leaves. But he later appears by Shere Khan's side when the robbery takes place and is shocked to see the tigers replaced by Charmer and Ranger, after the fight between fox, vixen and lioness ends and Shere Khan prepares to crush Ranger, Charmer tries to help him but Scar holds her back. The arrival of Belladonna however knocks him off his feet and almost immediately he becomes concerned of the battle between Zira and Belladonna whilst Shere Khan is more intrigued. After Ranger and Charmer give chase, Scar doesn't appear again. The Anthro Saga In the Anthro Saga, Scar is a former brigadier in the Tyrannian Army and is renowned as one of Grigori's finest men alongside Shere Khan and Scarface. Under his command his brigade consisted of 4,000 men (2,000 lions and 2,000 hyenas one of those hyenas being Banzai who is also the ''leader ''of the hyenas), he serves in the army for a long, long time until at least six months before the coup that brings Mechanikat to power in Animalia when he and his brigade vanish under mysterious circumstances. This also adds to Scar's famous status because no-one knows ''how he vanished and no-one knows why he vanished though many do not believe that Mechanikat forced him to disappear because there has appeared to be no sense of resentment between Scar or Mechanikat though legend says that he and his brigade are in the UK, likely in a shire country believed to be Cambridgeshire, Oxfordshire, Hertfordshire or Bedfordshire. Scar and his brigade later come to prominence when Cat R.Waul contacts him to order the kidnapping and execution of Sarabi the former First Lady of Animalia. The execution is filmed and later sent to Animalia to be transmitted around the country; but the footage is also used by the Animalian Dictatorship Museum; Scar's location is ultimately revealed as Oxfordshire which is where Dreamer flees to, during the dictatorship of Animalia. Surprisingly for a Tyrannian brigadier (Tyrannians in general, not just brigadiers are expected to believe that they are the superior race and hate their Animalian neighbours), Scar shows a greater amount of care for Dreamer and certainly more so than he did for a young Simba; but there comes a time when Dreamer escapes to Cambridgeshire. Appearances * War of the Wild See Also * Blasteovark, Bengal Tiger who makes an alliance with another Spotted Hyena in the form of Jomnune. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Canon Category:Cats Category:Villains